


Unintentional

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, bar au, pretend friends to avoid being hit on in bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Excuse me,' she mutters to the people that block her path, weaving away from the redhead and the asshole, before making their way back towards them, coming from the direction of the entrance. She stops when she's a few feet from them, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath in before she puts on her best "sorry I'm late" face, and moves forward.</p><p>'Hey hon!' She exclaims, rushing forward to pull the redhead into an embrace. The redhead doesn't look confused, and much to Jo's surprise, her arms wind around her body, hugging her back with a strong embrace. 'Sorry I'm late! Traffic was hell.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> haelstorm reblogged a load of au prompts to the spnfemslashnetwork, and i saw this one and fell in love with it, so i had to do something for it!! enjoy!!

The music is loud; blaring through the club with such an obnoxious tone that makes Jo grimace. Whatever happened to good music? What happened to the bands like Led Zeppelin and Queen and even Poison?

Just what happened to music with meaning, without them trying to write in meaning? 

There's people dancing around, and how anyone can dance to the unpredictable beat she has no idea, but despite the fact the music is driving her insane, and she's been bumped into more than three times by stray dancers, she stays in her seat. She swirls her straw in her vodka and diet coke around and around the glass, moving the ice cubes with the piece of plastic as she unconsciously taps her foot along with the beat of the song. Sure, they suck, but she won't deny that they're actually kinda catchy - in an annoying way.

'Look, it's very kind of you, but I'm just waiting for a friend,' a voice seeps in over the music, and Jo's not entirely sure how she managed to catch it, but she frowns at the words and turns her head left, trying to find the source of the voice. There's no-one there, so with her frown deepening she turns her head right, and clenches her teeth together when she sees it. 

There's a woman, her red hair shining under the light, sitting three or four stools down from Jo. At first, it's easy to see why someone is trying to hit on her, after all, there's her long silky red hair, that pale skin that looks as soft as satin, and pink, plump lips that are downright breathtaking, even if there are pursed in annoyance at the moment. And yeah, Jo is kinda tempted to go and offer to buy her a drink herself, but at least she knows that "no" means "no". 

The guy that's harassing her leans his arm on the bar, moving in closer to her. The redhead doesn't flinch away, however, and instead she holds her ground and Jo can't help the grin that pulls at her lips. The woman is determined, that is for sure. Jo can appreciate a determined woman. 

'Common lie, love, you're not the first chick that's said that to me.' The guy declares loudly, pulling back to smirk at the redhead as if it's something to be proud of, apparently not seeing it for the creepy statement it is. 'Whenever they say they're waiting on a friend, they ain't really. So why don't you cut the lies and just let me buy you a drink.' 

The redhead's head turns to face the stranger, and when the guy places a hand on her shoulder, Jo can't take it anymore. She takes a large gulp of her vodka in order to finish it off - hey, she's not paying five dollars for a drink and then not finishing it - before she slides off her stool.

'Excuse me,' she mutters to the people that block her path, weaving away from the redhead and the asshole, before making their way back towards them, coming from the direction of the entrance. She stops when she's a few feet from them, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath in before she puts on her best "sorry I'm late" face, and moves forward.

'Hey hon!' She exclaims, rushing forward to pull the redhead into an embrace. The redhead doesn't look confused, and much to Jo's surprise, her arms wind around her body, hugging her back with a strong embrace. 'Sorry I'm late! Traffic was hell.' 

Jo pulls away and gives the redhead a grin, 'Uh, you want anything? I'm desperate for a drink!', which isn't exactly a lie, but that's what most people say when they come into the bar they're meeting their friends in, and they're late, right?

Jo waves the barman over, asking for another coke and vodka, and when she turns to the redhead with a raised eyebrow, she's soon surprised when the redhead orders a rum and coke. 

When the barman nods his head and moves away to get their order, Jo turns to slide into the next stool, only to come face-to-face with the man that had been harassing the redhead; the whole reason she's here in the first place. She cocks her head at him, trying to fight back the grin at the confused look on his face. 

'Oh, sorry, can I just get that stool, please? My friend and I plan on being here for a while,' Jo smirks, and it takes a moment before the man seems thaw out and coughs.

'Sure, of course,' he goes to slide off the stool, but Jo has been around enough men to know that it isn't going to be _that_ easy. So, instead, Jo crosses her arms over her chest and waits for the catch. Luckily, it comes a few seconds after, 'If you give me a kiss first.' 

Jo rolls her eyes before she grabs ahold of the guy's arm, pulling him from the stool and stepping closer to him.

'How about you get off the stool and go away, and I _don't_ castrate you like I want to?' She sneers, twisting his arm around to emphasise her point. He lets out a whimper before nodding his head and when Jo is certain that he's just going to leave, she releases him with a thrust, watching him scurry away with a satisfied smirk. 

She's suddenly grateful about all the time she spent wrestling Dean to the floor. 

However, she soon remembers _why_ she did that in the first place and turns back around to face the redhead. 

'Sorry about that, but he was being a douche and as a general rule, I don't let any douche escape unscathed.' Jo explains with a warm smile. 'Oh, and I'm Jo by the way, just incase you were wondering.' 

The redhead gives her a wide smile, plump lips stretching wide to reveal pearly white teeth, 'Anna. I'm Anna.' 

Jo bites her bottom lip, rolling the flesh between her teeth before she releases it with a shaky laugh. 

'Anyway, I'll let you go back to waiting for your friend, sorry 'bout all of that,' Jo says before she turns to leave, but Anna reaches out and grabs ahold of her hand, stopping her from moving any further forward.

'I'm not really waiting on anyone; I just said that so he'd leave me alone,' Anna lets go of her hand then, and Jo's pretty damn certain there's a blush painting her cheeks now. Anna grabs ahold of the two glasses that the barman places on the bar then, extending the vodka and coke one to Jo, almost in offering. 'I was actually just waiting to get up the courage to ask if I could buy you a drink, if I'm honest.' 

Jo takes the glass from her hand, purposefully dragging her fingers across Anna's long, lean ones as she does so, and gives her a grin, 'Well, I did just order a drink and it'd be a shame to turn down an offer from such a beauty like you,' Jo trails off with a wink as Anna turns her head away with an embarrassed chuckle. Jo chuckles as well, sliding into the stool that the douche had previously occupied, and when Anna turns back to her, she raises her glass to her lips and takes a sip. 

'So, what brings you here?' Anna asks with a grin as Jo sets her drink back on the counter, and Jo can't help the laugh the bursts out of her a second later, with Anna joining in, but it had the desire effect… it broke the ice and it led to the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
